Unbroken Spirit- the history of Fae Rohanna
by Karigan Rohanna
Summary: A story about Fae Rohanna, a Rohannian woman, and Elohir, one of the sons of Elrond. Originally written for the Adventurers of Middle Earth Neopets Guild.


Unbroken Spirit

  
The history of Fae Rohanna   
Disclaimer 

* * *

  
An tall, golden haired man, boots still dusty from his long ride, was cradling a newborn infant in his arms, gazing with affection at the miracle in his arms. A pale faced woman sat up in the bed he stood next to, watching the man and child with affection. The sweat of labor was still on her face, but she did not seem to notice. There was a distinctive green stone horse around her neck on a silver chain, and it was unusually pretty- a running horse, tail and mane flagging in the wind. The color was a sort of jade color that darkened into a shadowed green on the muzzle and legs. It seemed to shine in the dim light of the room. 

'She shall be called Fae Rohanna... for of The First Rider's line is she, and great will be her fate. I can see it now... hers is a spirit born to wandering.' The woman's voice had a lingering trace of the elvish accent of the people of Mirkwood, her birth home. Her husband turned, glancing at the new life in his arms. 

'That's an Elvish name... what does it mean?' He asked curiously, glancing at his new daughter to see how his wife knew already her future and destiny. Was it more of her elvish line? 

'Indeed.... it means Spirit of the Rider. I have seen that she will be not only great, but will be as gifted with the horse as you are, Eofaer.' She smiled at him, a weary smile. The golden-haired, angelically smiling child looked more Rohannian then Elven, though her silence at birth was curious. The healthy babes in Rohan screamed at their coming to the world- this child had made no sound. 

'Is it right for her to be so still?' Eofaer asked, stroking his daughter's soft head with his roughened palm. 'My brother screamed and cried upon his entrance... it is a sign of healthy lungs.' 

The woman looked up, her eyes distant. 'None of the Elven race scream upon their entrance, nor do they cry. They are silent until their first speech. Elven children do not cry- it is only a thing of mortals. But she will speak soon enough... by next week she will pick up our names.' 

Eofaer looked disturbed at this news. 'You forget, Alasi, that she is not full Elven, only quarter. She has inherited _something_ from me, no?' Eofaer looked disturbed. If it were that she looked Rohannian, but had the temperament of her mother, he would not be satisfied. He dearly wanted a child to train- not one for his wife. 

'Oh, she will be much like you... fear not. Her quiet temperament is normal... but she shows as much vigor and life as any Rohannian babe, and already she knows how good The Horse is... see...' Alasi took her daughter from Eofaer's arms, and laid her upon the bed, and placed two soft toys before her- a tiny plush horse, and a little plush tree. The child reached out for the horse, and held it tightly to her, eyes shut. 

'Twice I have done this, and each time, she desires the horse. Thus her name comes. She will sleep now, and you may go tell Maelstrom that you are a father.' Alasi cuddled her daughter close to her, and smiled. Maelstrom was Eofaer's horse. 

Eofaer bent down to kiss Alasi, and laid a tender kiss upon the brow of his child too. And then, heels clicking, he departed.   
---   
It was a scanty two days later when The Seeress came to tell the fate of the new babe. It defined most tradition- usually, a seven day at least before one came to see a new babe. But The Seeress came early, and rattled her bones in the pouch and read Fae's future. 

As she always had, she spoke in riddles and rhymes. Most tolerated her, or at least put up with her, but Alasi actually let the woman enter into her house, and into her private room. She had a strange apathy towards the decrepit old woman, and, sometimes, could make sense of her muttering and babbles. 

'Woe be to the house of Rocca Nienque! Woe be to you- Alasi half-Elven, for you bear a child with dark fate! Doomed to die barren, doomed to be left behind!' The old woman babbled mournfully, and spittle flew everywhere. Alasi had never heard the name 'White Horse' deemed of her Eofaer's house before, but she was silent, her eyes distrustful. Little Fae reached up and grasped the green horse on her mother's necklace, holding it tight with one hand. Alasi looked down at the action, then, cradling Fae, looked back at the Seeress. 

'For she shalt love and desire what she canst never have... Laughing man of Rivendell... her fate is sealed by burning gold... she's doomed to watch it evermore... and when it burns the light will fade... on birds of gray love shall fly away... and Middle Earth she will stay.' 

The Seeress made to hobble away, but Alasi caught her arm. There was strength even in her hand weakened by pregnancy. The Seeress turned, surprised that one would question her seeing. 

'My daughter is destined for more then that... you did not tell all. Finish reading the bones.' Alasi glanced at the bones spilled upon the floor- she could not read them herself, but knew there was more to be taken from this. The Seeress was taken aback by the suggestion, but did as she was commanded. But the acting flair was gone now. 

'Well... She will be renown, and will be fluent in many tongues- Elventounge, Mortaltounge, and the language of the horse. She will be great- like the first of her line, and her face will be the appearance of Roccowendë- and her spirit as untamable. Her fate is sealed to little ones... not children, but small. She will love and lose, for she is not immortal, unless fate changes its course. This is all the bones tell.' Alasi released The Seeress' arm, but looked at the bones one last time. 

'A name.' Alasi smiled faintly, though she wondered if she really wanted it. 'The name of her doom? Do not the bones reveal this also?' The Seeress grumbled- something about being under appreciated. 

'He will be a laughing elf, distinct in his love for mortal ways. He is a son of Elrond... more I do not know. She will know him in her childhood, and he will prize her companionship overmuch for just a friendship. The bones do not say names.' 

Then The Seeress was gone- nimbly out the door, and away, before Alasi could ask more questions. She cradled her daughter, whispering softly in Elvish to ward off such foul curses. She lapsed into Rohannian, for by now, she knew that Fae knew even just a little, and perhaps she'd know it later in life, too. 

'May fate be your own, beloved... be not governed by destiny... make your own... fear not your fate... fear not...'   
---   
Fae's first real clear memories were of when she was just about a year and a half. Eofaer had picked her up one day from the kitchen where she was sitting on the floor playing with some plush horses, and told her she was going to go for a ride. As they walked to the outside, Fae got her first look at a horse- a gentle-going plug named Surety. 

'This is Surety, Fae. Surety is a good horse. She wants to be your friend- see?' Fae had been a little child, and Eofaer sat his daughter on the crook of his arm as he gently held out her hand to pat the gray horse on the nose. Fae laughed aloud with delight. 

'Nice Surety. Good horse.' Fae mimicked, patting Surety with overzealous gentleness. She giggled as Surety snorted. She had been talking in full sentences since six months- Eofaer had always known Fae was smart. Her touch with horses just proved what he had hoped for all the long- his daughter was a natural. 

'Do you want to go for a ride, Fae? Do you want to ride with Papa?' Eofaer asked. Fae nodded exuberantly. 'All right then, darling. Sit tight.' Eofaer had leapt over the fence onto Surety's left side. The horse did not even blink as Eofaer mounted the aged nag bareback and settled his daughter on her withers. 

Showing Fae how to hold the mane, he settled her in so she wouldn't fall, and gently nudged Surety to a walk. Fae had bounced for a moment, then giggled with glee as she settled over the skinny pony, holding fistful of mane for balance. Soon, her father removed his hold, but kept his arms poised to catch her. They walked around the pasture together, and Fae stayed seated- and happy- the whole time. 

When they stopped the ride, Fae was sad. She pleaded for another, but Eofaer insisted she return to her mother. Fae remembered babbling on and on about it to her mother, who just smiled and continued cooking.   
---   
For nine and a half years, Fae learned how to ride from her father. At nine, he gave her a young, high-blooded untrained filly to learn from. He taught her how to train the intelligent, long-legged mare, and an incredible bond formed between Fae and Eofaer. They were partners together- when Eofaer had to ride across country, Fae went too, young as she was. She made trips with him- everything he did on horseback, she did with him. It served twofold- she learned about horses, and she learned the ways of the Rohannian people as her father traveled to train horses for others. 

One day, in Fae's eleventh year, Alasi came out as Fae was riding Saila, perfecting her paces. She waited until Fae noticed her, and when she did, Fae pulled Saila to a stop to hear her mother's request/ 

'You want me?' Fae asked cheerfully, expecting nothing unusual. Saila snorted beneath her, and stretched her nose towards Alasi, knowing her friend. Alasi petted Saila's nose as she explained the situation. 

'It's time we move on with your education, Fae, darling. You know all about horses now, and have learned the ways of the Rohirrim... your father and I made a little agreement... he has had you for eleven years, and now, I get you for my eleven years. We will make to Rivendell by first light tomorrow.' 

Fae's jaw dropped as she heard the news. Saila shifted uncomfortably under her, picking up on Fae's emotions. Fae shifted in the saddle, her face twisted into a deep frown. 

'What do you mean? What about Papa?' Fae asked softly, concerned. Saila snorted loudly, and her shifting became more definite. Without thought, Fae leaned down and whispered something in Saila's ears, and the filly stilled. But she still was impatient. 

'Your Papa and I made an agreement when you were still small. He could take your first eleven years to teach you whatever he wished- and thusly you are an adept horsewoman, my dear. But it was also agreed that he would allow me to take you to Rivendell for eleven years of training with the elves. Your Papa will make it is his business to go to Rivendell often... don't worry.' Fae felt her throat constrict. She still had so much to learn from her father! 

'Eofaer will ride with us to Rivendell... and then, you shall be parted, I fear. I will stay a while longer, but I won't have long myself... you will be in good hands at Rivendell, I know... and we will stay in touch.' Alasi smiled faintly and gave a strange little sigh- full of yearning and sorrow, desire and pain, wanting and agony. 

Fae bit her lip to keep from saying anything terrible. She was against the very idea- wholeheartedly, but said nothing. She only wheeled Saila around and they flew out of sight on hooves like the wind, her grief her own for leaving behind the land and life she loved.   
---   
They rode to Rivendell- a week long journey, for they were mounted. Fae stayed close to her father, trying to savor her time with him. Normally she would have asked all sorts of questions about their destination and the customs of the people, but now she didn't have the heart. Sometimes she asked him about questions concerning Saila- or horses in general, other times, they rode in silence, contented, more or less, simply to be together. 

On the fifth day of their journey, when they stopped to make camp along the road, Fae could no longer stand not speaking of the real issue with her father. She asked him to come look at Saila for her, as if there was a problem. There was none, but she wanted time alone. 

'Saila is fine, dear. She's never been in better condition.' Eofaer stopped and looked at his daughter, her face pale and sad. 'But something tells me my little one is not. Walk with me, child.' Eofaer put his around Fae's shoulders and walked with her a little ways away from camp. 

'Tell me everything that bothers you.' He instructed once they were out of hearing range. 

'Oh, Papa... I just... I'm going to lose you!' The tears she felt spilled fourth, and her father held her close as she cried, smoothing her thick golden hair off her head. 'I don't want to go to Rivendell! I want to stay with you!' Fae sobbed, terribly sad. 

'Oh, my little one... my little Fae... don't cry so.' He sat her down on a nearby rock and dried her tears. 'Your not losing me at all... we will be parted for a little, that is all. I will see you as often as I can... and I will write.' He let her lean against his shoulder, giving her what comfort he could. 

'But... who will teach me how to ride? Who will show me the secrets of the Rohirrim? Who will take me to far away villages, and cure my ills, and tell me about the world?' She asked, looking up at him in desperation. 

'My little one... you know how to ride. You know the secrets of the Rohirrim. There are many wise elves in Rivendell- warriors, who will take you to far away places, and healers who will cure your ills, and lore masters, who will tell you of the world and what you see. In Rivendell, they will teach you to ride Elven style, and tell you of the lore of the world. They will show you how to use a sword, and a bow, and teach you to sing. You will be happy there, I know...' 

Fae gave a little stifled sob at his kind words, and leaned her head on his shoulder again. Eofaer just held her there, until the tears passed.   
---   
They reached Rivendell on time. A whole assembly came out to meet them, and Fae was surprised at her mother's renown. It was in this assembly that Fae first laid eyes on the people who would change her life forever, as she knew it. 

Elrond waited for the little company of three to enter the gates with his family- his wife, Celebrain, his daughter, the beautiful Arwen, his son, Elledan, and his youngest, and most unusual son, Elohir. Along with them were other assorted members of the Last Homely House. But the one who welcomed her family most openly was Elohir, named 'The Laughing Man' by those in his house. 

'Welcome to Rivendell, house of Rocca Nienque. Welcome, lady Alasi. Welcome, master Eofaer. Welcome, young Fae Rohanna.' Said Elrond, smiling benevolently at the assembled party. 'May your stay be pleasant to you.' 

One by one the house of Elrond stepped up- lady Celebrain, with pale Elven beauty, and deep sea eyes, Arwen, the dark-haired one with the all-seeing blue eyes, Elledan, formal and polite, and Elohir. Unlike Celebrain, Arwen, and Elledan, who were all polite but reserved, Elohir struck up conversation immediately. 

'You like weary, friends. Come, let us take you to your quarters were you may be refreshed.' Elohir laughed and joked and asked about the goings on of Rohan, and spoke of the doings of Rivendell, and made them feel all comfortable- particularly Fae, who had known she was going to _hate_ Rivendell. But if all the elves were really like this underneath their reserve, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

A few days later, Eofaer and Alasi left for Rohan. Fae felt her heart sink as her parents road out of sight. She had ridden with Elohir to watch them off. As they disappeared around a bend in the rose, Fae felt tears threaten her composure. She turned Saila, but could not go onwards, for the tears began to flow. Elohir had the kindness not to speak of it. 

'And away they go, to have adventures of their own in this life. I think you will find, young Fae, that life itself is an adventure- be your gallivanting around the countryside on horseback, or reading ancient tomes. This world is full of adventure- and I think it will be doubly so for you, my friend... for I am to be your instructor while you stay in Rivendell.' 

Fae managed to wipe the tears away before turning to him, her eyes hopeful. 'You, master Elohir? I would like that very much.' Mostly because he was easy-going, and his treatment of the horses were good, and so thusly was his person. 

'Indeed, Fae. Now come, let us begin with the first of your training... for here in Rivendell, you shall learn about riding like us elves, fighting with swords, shooting a bow, speaking our tongue, delve of our mythology and history, and....' he smiled at her, pleasantly, for he anticipated this most. 'You will learn also how to sing.' Fae goggled at him- she couldn't sing! 

'Sing? I'd... like to learn the others, but... _sing_?" She looked at him skeptically. Sing? Her? Never! 

'Indeed, mistress Fae. Come... today, you are to learn how to ride horses like an elf.' Shrugging, Fae followed Elohir back, noting how he rode his horse, wanting to show him she was an apt pupil.   
---   
For four months, Fae studied diligently, learning how to ride like the elves, how to fight and shoot a bow, and studied, rather on the side, how to speak Quenya. She enjoyed it more or less. Elohir was her constant instructor- for indeed, she had no other. The world went on Rivendell, but to Fae, Rivendell was the world. 

Then Eofaer came to visit. She and Elohir had been riding that day- so they rode out to meet him, and Fae had decided to try the elvish style. That day, she road Saila without bridle or saddle, commanding with her voice. 

The sight of her dusty, travel-worn father sent tears into her eyes. Spurring Saila on, she galloped to meet him. They flew across the fields, and Eofaer looked up with delight in his wear eyes. 

'Fae child!' He cried as his daughter road towards him speeding. Elohir waited on the sidelines, a strange smile on his face. 

'Papa!' Fae leapt off Saila, who slowed, and into her father's arms. He caught her neatly, laughing as Saila turned around and trotted back to Fae. 'I've missed you so much...' She whispered in his ear.   
---   
Fae was swift to show her father her accomplishments- talking to him in Quenya, holding a mock duel with swords, firing at targets at his request- and of course, riding with him. She was more then overjoyed at his return- she was wild with the desire to show him her time hadn't been wasted- that she had learned it all and could go back with him. 

She had not, of course, even begun to learn it all, but she had learned much. When Eofaer had no more time to spare with Fae, he drew her close to whisper a secret. 

'I must be off and away now, my dearest. But this... this is for you. I see you can use it. Continue to learn, and then... one day... come visit your mother and I... I will be back soon... I promise. Your mother sent this. Never go into battle without The Green Horse... never, Fae. Promise me.' He pressed a long silver necklace into her palm. Fae stared at it. It was a galloping green horse on a thin silver chain. 

'Dwarven made... very valuable. Keep it near you. And this... is from me.' Eofaer folded her fingers over the necklace, and, from his saddleback, pulled out a scabbard. He drew out the thick handle. It was a great broad sword with a silver handle. Eofaer laid it in Fae's hands over the necklace. 

'This is the broadsword that The First Rider of Rohan used. Roccowendë was a woman, like you will one day be, Fae. She was brave... as you are. Tell Elohir to teach you how to use it when you turn thirteen. One day, you will understand this gift...' 

Fae sighed, and felt tears rising to her eyes. 'Don't go, Papa...' She whispered. Eofaer embraced her tightly. When he let her go, he took the necklace and put it on her. The green stone was warm against her skin. 

'I love you, Fae...' Eofaer said softly as mounted his horse. He paused, to look back at his daughter, then spurred his horse as fast as it would go to be away. Fae did not seem him again for a long time.   
---   
Fae trained with Elohir still, determined to surpass her father's expectations for her when he came again. She learned more Quenya, more swordplay, more archery, and more about horses from Elohir. They became close, Fae and Elohir, and she looked upon him as almost a family member- he had a way of keeping her busy enough not to miss her family too much. 

One day, Elohir instructed Fae how to store large amounts of Lembas. He had her take up several pairs of clothes, her broadsword (though she could not use it), and several other things, and pack them into Saila's saddle pack along with the Lembas. They did not normally ride with tack, but today, Fae felt something different was happening. She was right. 

'We are going to do something new, young Fae. We will be taking trips about the countryside so you may learn firsthand of the events of the past. This will be your newest accomplishment- you shall learn of elvish mythology, and our history in Middle Earth. I think you shall value it's richness as much as I and mine.' 

And so, Fae and Elohir rode away from Rivendell, on a living history trip. While they road, Elohir told her of the Valar, and the creation of the elves. Fae was attentive, and listened carefully, and after the Valar, he told her of the history of the early elves, and how his kind first came to Middle Earth. 

They traveled around Middle Earth together on a month-long trip, and Fae learned all about different events in history. They did not venture to Mordor- though they stood in Mirkwood and looked out upon the blackened lands. They went to the waterside- and Fae looked out, trying to see how far one must sail to find the land of the Valar- but it was too far for mortal eyes. They went to Lothlorien, and Fae met Galadrial, Elohir's grandmother. Fae learned about more then history on this trip- for in their traveling, she learned about journeys, and how the elves traveled. 

Her history lessons did not exclude the tale of the creation of the Great Rings- and how they were linked. She learned of the fate of the elves when the rings passed away, also. Fae asked many questions, most of which, Elohir could not answer. 

'The elves will only leave Middle Earth if the One Ring is destroyed. But now it is buried beneath great legend and mystery... where it dwells, none can say. If it is destroyed, we elves will sail away on Gray Ships- and I will most likely go with them. But if the One Ring is ever found, it will most likely be after you still care- you'll probably have rested in your mortal grave for hundreds of years.' 

He'd ruffled her hair then, and Fae had looked thoughtful and contemplative. Normally she hated it, but had been too thoughtful to care much- she just swatted his hand away and asked another question. Talking about magical rings made her curious. 

'But, Elohir... how do you know The Ring hasn't been found? After all, we couldn't go to Mordor _because_ the ring still held power there... so... couldn't it be that it's found after all? It just hasn't been used?' Fae asked, turning to fix her pale gray eyes upon him in question. 

'I suppose that's possible... but it seems unlikely to me. I'm sure we'd have had more troubles if the Ring of Power was found. For now, I am contented to know that I will not be leaving soon, for my heart is still with Middle Earth.' 

The Ring of power, at that time, was in Bilbo's keeping. But no elf knew, and the question no longer bothered Fae- Elohir was usually right, after all. And it certainly wasn't in Sauron's keeping, she knew, so she was contended to believe him.   
---   
When they returned from their long trip, Fae's father was waiting for her. She told him all she knew, and spent a wonderful week with him- and then, he was away again. It was like that... and she hated to see him come, then leave. But she learned to endure it, and learned more and more as she could.   
---   
Months passed, and they faded into another autumn. Now, Fae was thirteen. She grew stronger physically, and one day, Elohir set her aside from the normal archery practice and riding for something different. 

'You've gotten bigger and stronger now, Fae, compared to you what you once were. It's time to teach you a very important skill in life... sword fighting. You know how to use a light sword, a saber, but now it's time to see where you will excel. Each swords master has one place or another where they are best... go get the sword of the First Rider, Fae.' Fae ran off to fetch it, obedient in the utmost. When she brought it out, it was in pristine condition. 

Elohir drew it from its scabbard and waved it through the air, testing its sureness. It was a heavy sword, but now, Fae could handle it with two hands- in time, with one, perhaps. It was a finely made sword. A true gift. 

'This was an elvenmade sword, it seems... no runes has it, but that does not matter. It rings true... take up your sword, Fae Rohanna, and learn.' He handed it back to her, and, thus began Fae's training in the broadsword. She learned how to hold it- how to use it, and began to learn how to defend, attack, parry, advance, how to use it on horseback, how to use it with different enemies, and Fae came to love the sword as the dear gift it was. 

For six months Fae practiced using the single broadsword. As her strength grew, so did her ability to wield it with one hand. Elohir taught her how to use a second sword, but also how to ride one handed, and how to use a shield with the broadsword. She practiced with Elohir- not only against him, but sometimes, with him, against another elf warrior.   
---   
On Fae's fourteenth birthing day, she received a letter from her parents, and an unusual gift from Elohir. The day was memorable to her, for more then one reason. 

'Happy Birthday, Fae.' Elohir said, smiling at her as she entered into the sword room that morning. 'I have a letter from your parents... and a gift for you, from me.' Fae smiled at him. She hadn't known he even... cared about her birthday. Normally Alasi and Eofaer were here, but this year... Fae opened the letter and read it. The usual Happy Birthday, hope you are well, things are good here... Fae sighed. Her mother had written most of the note. 

'And this... from me.' Elohir held out a beautiful silver broadsword. Fae caught her breath- it was as magnificent as the First Rider's sword. Fae picked it up and balanced it- it was perfect for her hand. 

'I thought it was a little something to complete your set. It was made especially for you... name it as you see fit, Fae.' Elohir grinned at her. He had spent days specifying how the sword was to turn out to make it a magnificent gift. The Elven smiths had certainly got tired of Elohir hanging over their shoulder to see how it was coming along. 

'Thank-you...' Fae breathed, awed at the quality of the gift. 'I have never received a finer birthday gift. How can I thank you?' Fae looked up at him, back at her new sword- and back to him. 

'A thank-you is enough, Fae Rohanna. Happy birthday.' Elohir reached over and ruffled her hair. Fae let him- this time.   
---   
Several months after Fae's fourteenth birthday, Fae and Elohir were dueling for sword practice. Fae thought of a way to use her sword and shield to best advantage- a way an elf never would. She began an aggressive attack, pushing Elohir closer and closer to the wall, when she suddenly wheeled around from her aggressive attack with the sword and sent her shield flying towards Elohir. He stepped out of the way to avoid it, and Fae tripped him up with her foot. She leapt up from the crouching stance, and her blade found it's way to his throat as he lay sprawled on his back. 

She put the sword into her scabbard and gave him a hand up. She saw a strange look in his eyes- a sort of admiration that had never been there before. She felt an oddly pleasant sensation from that expression. 

'Where did you learn that trick, Fae Rohanna?' Elohir asked seriously. Fae watched his eyes- he was not displeased, but he was in a serious mood. Fae just shrugged. 

'It came to me... I could never defeat you under fair rules... your so much stronger then I am... so I needed to distract you. By driving you fiercely then turning away, I confused you, and then, by throwing my shield, I put you back on the defensive. By that point, I had made my way back to your side and was able to trip you up.' Fae shrugged. 'I don't know where I learned it... it just made sense.' 

Elohir nodded, wondering why no elves fought like that. Those were similar to Ranger tactics, he knew. At least, that was the closest he could think of. 'That was a low, dirty trick to play upon a fair contender, Fae Rohanna.' He watched the young woman's face fall to the ground with his words. He grinned at her, and finished. 'But it was also a wise move. Knowing different tactics, and how to break the rules when your opponent is too strong or doesn't play by them is important. When using swords, it's best to think outside the decorous box of dueling.' 

Fae's face lit into an incredibly bright smile. She did the right thing after all! She didn't mean to, but did a little happy dance, right in front of him, grinning. He smiled right back. 

'Now, why don't we learn how to perfect it?'   
---   
Fae's life was dotted with little visits from her parents occasionally- in two years, Eofaer visited seven times, and Alasi went with him five times. Alasi was personally pleased with how her daughter was turning out- Eofaer glad that such a capable elf like Elohir was handling her education. She received many letters, but they only made her long for home- and so, very few of them were ever paid proper attention. There were few more truly significant days in Fae's life until she turned sixteen. 

Arwen Undomiel, Elohir's sister, gave Fae singing lessons. She was surprised to find she wasn't as bad as she'd imagined herself to be- starting small, Fae worked her way until she could sing duets with Arwen. Fae found herself an alto- Arwen a soprano with an amazing range. Some nights, they sang duets together at the evening sings. This singing was also a stretch in Elvish- for as Fae learned how to sing the elvish songs, she also learned how to translate her old songs from Rohan into Sindarin, the language Arwen spoke.   
---   
On one such occasion, Fae was called to sing alone, a song from Rohan. However, Elohir and Arwen alike had encouraged her to sing in the Elvish translation she had made of one such song- Song of the Rider. It was with reluctance that Fae began. 

'When evening falls in Rohan   
And the moon shines bright and clear   
In the fields beyond the sun   
The pound of hoof beats draws near 

It is the spirit of the Rider   
Roccowendë is her name   
First to serve the lords of Rohan   
First the wild spirit to tame 

A rider in green   
Across the plains she goes   
Her spirit to each rider sings   
Immortal, her song and prose 

In the spirit of Roccowendë   
Ride all servants of the king   
In the spirit of Roccowendë   
Do we riders dream.' 

Fae looked around the room, and for a moment, all was silent. She wondered if she'd done well. Then, Elrond stepped foreword and smiled. 

'A fitting song, Fae Rohanna. Perhaps you can sing it for us another time.' Fae sighed her relief. So she _hadn't_ done poorly after all.   
---   
At the same time, Fae found herself undergoing puzzling changes. Fae suddenly found she'd shot up and none of her clothes fit her well- and she felt crazy mood changes and... did not understand the changes to her person. She was too embarrassed to ask Elohir for help, and so went instead to the one woman in Rivendell who seemed to be friendly to her- Arwen, who had taught her how to sing. 

It was Arwen who took over this part of Fae's training- how to be a woman. Arwen, who grew the grain for Lembas bread, and watched in a mirror like Galadrial's (which Fae had not seen, but heard tell of), took her under her wing and taught her important things. 

'You are becoming a woman, Fae Rohanna. Understand me- it is not unusual for these things to happen. You must simply learn how to cope with the changes to your body and mind.' Arwen had told her as Fae was trying on clothes belonging to Arwen that might fit her. Indeed- she was almost as tall as the dark-haired elf, but she thought most of Arwen's old things were too ornate and dressy. However, Fae picked a formal outfit and a simple green suite with pants to wear until she could have something made. 

'Thank-you, Arwen. I don't know what I'd do without you. May I... hug you?' Fae asked shyly. Arwen smiled gently at Fae and nodded. Fae gave Arwen a gentle embrace, glad to have a female friend in the mostly male-populated Rivendell.   
---   
The next day, after the clothes fitting day with Arwen, Elohir met the new Fae Rohanna. She had been changing quietly, but suddenly, her changes became extremely obvious, and caught him off guard. 

Fae was grooming Saila when Elohir saw her. Normally it would have been swords practice, but she had pleaded with him the day before to let her go riding. So, Elohir had reluctantly agreed. Fae just wanted to ride again- she hadn't really ridden in about a week, and wanted to get back on Saila, Rohannian style and just run. 

'So you wish to ride with saddle and bridle, Fae?' Elohir asked her cheerfully. He didn't notice anything really different about her- except that the height between her and Saila had gotten smaller- the tall, leggy mare was only just taller then her mistress. Fae was wearing green, he noted, rather then brown. He hadn't known she _owned_ green clothes. 

Fae turned around, and Elohir felt his heart jump. _Merciful Valar,_ he thought, _What happened to the little girl who I was training?_ When had she ever been this pretty? _Just took me by surprise, I guess..._ He thought to himself. What a surprise. One day, a pretty young girl, the next- a tall young woman with beautiful, vivid pale gray eyes... 

'Yes, Elohir. I want to ride like I used to... for old times sake, I suppose... will you ride with me?' Fae felt her heart flutter as she turned around. Since when had Elohir been so handsome? She then remembered that elves are always attractive looking... she _knew_ he was some four thousand years old, but he didn't look older then twenty-three! It then occurred to her that she was sixteen... and many young women got married at this age. 

She turned around quickly, her face coloring at the content of her thoughts, though Elohir could not read them. She didn't even know Elves could read thoughts- but was still nervous of having her face give her unusual and displeasing thoughts away. 

'That was my intention. I'll go get Hrive.' Elohir replied. It _had_ been his intention- yesterday- but now... it was different. Yesterday she had been a mortal girl... today she was a lovely woman. Changes shouldn't be so sudden! 

As he went out to get Hrive, his white stallion, he muttered aloud. 'Is it right for any mortal to grow so in such a short period of time? Yesterday she seemed to be going through a growth spurt... today she's as tall as I am!' He shook his head and spoke to Hrive now. 

'It's as if she's trying to scare me by growing that much in one day... she's as tall as I am now... and she's lovelier then Arwen- though her looks are quite different.' He gasped at himself- he had said that aloud! Shame on him. He was near Fae now, and kept his mouth shut. 

'When did you get so tall, Fae?' He asked as he groomed Hrive. 'I didn't think Rohannians got so tall.' She was just barely shorter then he- and he was over six feet. Her father was shorter then most elves- but not really short, he supposed, in comparison to the other mortals of middle earth. 

'Oh, I think about yesterday. I don't really know _when_... it just happened. And didn't you know we Rohannians are renown for being tall, golden-haired, master horsemen, and brave? I'm just your average Rohannian with a touch of elf. Hmm... tall, golden-haired, brave... sounds almost like an elf.' 

Fae grinned at him, surprised when Elohir's face twisted into a half-smile, as if thinking some secret thought. She was in a good mood... he had condoned her riding and would go with her! She wanted to soak in this unexpected day of pleasure... no hard lessons, no learning- nothing but riding and talking! 

'_You_ are almost like an elf. The most elf-like I have ever seen a human... if you had pointed ears, I would have no reason to believe you weren't one. Be careful... you might seduce some unlucky elf with that pretty smile of yours.' Elohir smiled cheekily at her. At least he knew it wouldn't be him- no, he knew her wiles too well, and was _sure_ that they would not be a compatible couple. 

For some reason, Fae's face colored again. Darn it- what was with her today? Was this part of the 'being a woman' Arwen had spoken of? She hoped that was all. She checked the saddle and bridle one last time before swinging aboard. Elohir did not take much more time. He mounted, and watched her eyes steal across the grasslands beyond the valley. 

'Is that where you wish to make to, Fae Rohanna?' Elohir asked her. She turned, curious of the use of her full name. The question seemed rhetorical for some reason to her. Elohir looked at her rather oddly today... she shrugged to herself. Must be jitters from the changes to her self. 

'Beyond the confines of Rivendell. I just want to get away...' Fae spurred Saila into a canter, and Saila did, cantering smoothly down the pathway towards the open ground. She called back behind her to Elohir. 'And please don't use my full name!' 

Elohir followed, grinning. This was what he wanted. His pace was slower and safer, but Hrive was a good horse, and it would not be long before they caught up with each other...   
---   
It was a few hours later when the next talked. Fae had gotten out into the open, and was resting underneath the shade of a large tree. Saila and Hrive were tethered nearby. Fae was lounging in the grass, and Elohir was sitting upright, his back to the tree. They made an odd contrasting image- the elegant elf in gray, sitting upright- the green-garbed woman who lay with her face to the clouds. 

'You said you did not wish the use of your full name, Fae.' Elohir said, starting conversation after sitting out in the warm sunshine for a few minutes. Fae propped herself up on one elbow and looked into his face. She was in a different frame of mind after riding...she felt very, very... glad. 

'That's right... I like my name... but it's just too long.' Elohir smiled at her. And Fae grinned back. Strange how some days were made for grinning, laughing, and having fun. It looked like this would be one such day. 

'I shall call you Rochwen, then, Horse Maiden, for that is your one true love.' He watched as her face blossomed into a pretty smile- not a lopsided grin, a real, flattering smile. Her eyes glowed with the new name. 

'So it is... then I am Rochwen.' Fae propped her chin up on her knees, finally sitting upright. She did not see that the low neck of her shirt and the angle of her body had allowed her silver necklace to slip out from under her shirt. It was quite long, and draped over her knee. The ends had come unclasped, and had the threat of falling into the grass. Elohir leaned down and plucked it up. 

It was a pretty, ornate thing, a silver necklace with a galloping green horse as its adornment. It was so long that the horse would rest against her heart when she was wearing it. He had never noticed the necklace before- it was Alasi's gift. 

'What a pretty thing... where did you get it?' Elohir asked, brushing his fingers against the smooth stone of the horse. Fae felt defenseless without it. She had never taken it off- and parting with it was like letting someone else handle half her soul. 

'Eofaer gave it to me... can I have it back please?' Fae asked, trying not to get defensive. Her hand stretched out for it, but Elohir held it beyond her grasp for a moment more, looking at it. It seemed to shine in his hands. 

'A Soul Horse... in it is the captured spirit of a great rider... The heroism and might of a great rider captured in a little stone... it seems so small a thing... yet if you do great things wearing it, you become part of the legend. Those who can read the stones can read an entire magical history... a very special gift indeed.' Elohir, with reluctance, handed it back to her. Fae was quick to put it around her neck again, and touched the warm stone- as if to make sure it was there. 

Fae shrugged, and felt uncomfortable. For some reason, she felt amazingly self-conscious today. She sighed. Why couldn't she go back to being... _normal_? Or was this the new normal? She hoped not. 

'Troubles, eh, Rochwen?' Elohir asked, leaning over to ruffle her hair like had done when she was younger. Fae intercepted his attempt with her hand. She began to grin. 

'No, not anything that can't be fixed. You should know better then to ask silly questions, Elohir.' Fae replied, letting go of his hand. It was a mistake. Elohir dropped into the grass, and as he settled, he leaned over and ruffled her hair, disrupting it from its former semi-orderliness to total chaos. 

'Hey!' She cried, grabbing his hand as he pulled it away. He grinned at her, and she forgot his nervousness in the game. 'That's not nice...' Fae leaned over and pulled some of his long pale hair. Elohir protested violently, ruffling her hair again. It degraded to pulling and ruffling and laughing. Quite a sight. 

Fae finally got tired of having her hair ruffled. She leapt up as his hand reached out again, and nimbly darted away. 'If you want to play... you'll have to catch me first!' Fae cried, beginning to run. Elohir leapt up after her, chasing her around the great wide green. Fae darted around the tree, and Elohir followed. He chased her around the rocks they had been sitting on, beyond the horses, and back to the tree where he caught her. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him and ruffled her hair several times. Fae protested loudly, and after she tried to struggle free, he let her go. Breathless, she ran a few steps and collapsed in the grass laughing. 

'You win! I give up!' Fae pushed several unruly strands back off her face and grinned up at him. Elohir, pretending to be more decorous, lowered himself into the grass across from her with dignity. Fae laughed. And Elohir laughed too. And together, in the shade of the tree, they sat and laughed.   
---   
Years passed since Fae turned sixteen without much occurrence. The knowledge of her Spirit Horse made her even more protective of it. She and Elohir became friends... not siblings, not teacher and student, but equals- friends. Fae relied heavily upon Elohir for everything... and Elohir began to rely heavily on Fae for her opinion and her ability to make him smile and laugh at any time. Elohir knew Fae's needs simply by looking at her- not because he knew her so well, but because he was telepathic, like Galadrial, his grandmother. 

Fae was not aware of Elohir's telepathy. She hadn't know elves were telepathic- but Elohir was, and Fae got a little surprise one day. Elohir was late for her evening swords practice, so Fae sat in the gardens waiting. For whatever reason, she began to finger her Soul Horse, and started talking to it. 

'I'm so happy here... I don't think I'll want to go. But I must go... but where will I wander to when I leave Rivendell? What will I do? So many unanswered questions...' Fae thought aloud. 'I wonder whose soul you contain, O Green One. What memories can you tell?' 

Elohir strode in, breathless. He _was_ late- fifteen minutes, in fact. It was unusual, but he'd been rather busy talking with Arwen. He came in and heard Fae's gentle question to the horse, and spoke in an answer. 

'I could tell you, if I looked. It is said that you dream of the one your Soul Horse contains. The color symbolizes something about the Great Rider too. They say the color of the Soul Horse changes with each wearer. Haven't you noticed the stone has gotten paler since I first saw it?' Fae glanced at it, and turned over, looking to see if such was so. He was right- from the center on one side, the colors blossomed paler, fading to a spring green shade. 

'I've never noticed that before...' Fae murmured, fingering it thoughtfully. 

'I can read it if you give it to me.' Fae's fingers tightened around it. The secrets she whispered to this horse- she couldn't give it to Elohir! It was as precious to her as anything she had in her life- she valued it as much as her broadswords, and loved it as much as Saila. 

'Fae, give it to me.' Elohir commanded. At this new tone in his voice, Fae unclasped it from her neck and gave it to him. She was slightly afraid, but at the same time, she trusted him. 

Elohir's fingers caressed the smooth stone. It seemed to vibrate in his hand- like a heartbeat. His eyes closed, and he went inside the stone. Fae's memories... he ignored them for the most part until he came across a fascinating one- but this time, it was not Fae's sight- but the sight of Alasi, her mother. 

_A decrepit old woman stumbled in, a pouch around her neck. She mumbled something nondescript, then, shaking the pouch, dumped the contents of the floor. She knelt down on the floor and began to moan. Woe, she cried, and began to describe Fae's fate- death, doom, binding to 'flaming gold' and... destiny to love and lose. Alasi probed for more information. The name 'the laughing man of Rivendell' stuck in reference to the fated one. The memory faded with the sight of Fae as a baby and the faint murmurings of the ancient Elvish-rooted tongue._

Elohir snapped from that strange memory into the real world. Several things were very clear- something was dark in Fae's future, if the Seeress was right. Shaking, curious, with so many questions, he spoke aloud for a moment before plunging back in. 'Your mother had it... I have to go back to find it's First Owner.' 

He plunged back into the world of the stone horse, and moved past all those memories back to the very beginning. 

_Dwarven smiths mined the precious jade from the rock, and smoothed from it the shape of a horse. A delicate silver chain was chosen to be it's rein, and the necklace was put together. A tall, golden-blond woman wearing green and gold came in to claim it. For it, she exchanged an unrefined large piece of quartz. There was an amazing resemblance to Fae Rohanna in her face. She put around her neck, and it fell against her heart. Moving away from the Dwarven mines, she called to her horse- a tall, sleek bay stallion. He cantered to her, and she leapt aboard and cantered off- towards Rohan._

The first rider, Roccowendë. She looked remarkably like Fae... he wondered if they were of the same line. But, instead of thinking more of Roccowendë, as he might have, he felt himself drawn to Fae's fate... he'd known what it had said, and... 

'Fae... I saw your fate as predicted by a Seeress... or part of it, anyway...' Elohir said reluctantly. Fae's eyes looked sharply at him, as if boring into his soul, though humans couldn't do that the way elves could. 

'What is my fate, Elohir?' Fae asked in a small voice. She wanted to know- and she didn't. Yes, no, yes, no, the thoughts bothered her greatly. She waited. 

'According to the Seeress, you are born to be great... 'like the First of her Line' said the Seeress, and yet... you are doomed to be unhappy, never to be with the one you love. That is what I heard. I think he's going to be an elf... from Rivendell.' 

Fae's breath came in sharply. What did he mean- doomed to be unhappy? That wasn't right! It couldn't be! She refused to believe it... she'd... change it somehow! 

'I'm sorry, Fae... that's what the Seeress said. But you know, the funny thing about prophecy is that _you never know_. Sometimes, knowing your own fate means you are going to change it.' He was trying to comfort her- but it wasn't really working. 'Besides, half the time they are just wrong, thinking they are all powerful. Don't let this govern your choices, Fae.' Elohir reached over and squeezed her knee- just a little thing, but it did make her feel better. 

'Who was the First Owner, Elohir?' Fae asked, somewhat reluctantly. She wasn't really sure she wanted to know after what he'd just told her... 

'It was Roccowendë, First Rider. It seems to have been a family gift, passed down... I think you are related to the First Rider, Fae. And I think it's on Alasi's side.' Fae stared at Elohir, not sure what to say. 'She looks just like you... she lived 300 years ago, but she looks _just_ like you... she even walks you like.' Elohir handed back to her the Soul Horse, and, as Fae touched it, something strange happened. It was almost like a flashback... except that it had never happened. 

_The tall, familiar grass of Rohan waved at her- it was autumn, and a breeze was blowing. The slow steps of a familiar bay horse echoed beneath her. Slowly, on the horizon, a band of men in blue, riding swiftly towards her. Fae felt her hand fly to her hilt- and drew out a shining silver sword- now, there was a name. _Rochecet- Broad Horse _Sword... the blade rang as it exited the hilt, and now Fae saw tiny galloping horses of red upon the blade. The bay was nudged into a gallop, and Fae rode towards the men in blue, screaming a familiar battle cry... _In the name of honor! 

Fae snapped out of the flashback-like vision shivering. Elohir looked at her curiously. 'Is something wrong, Fae? You look chilled.' Fae shook her head, looking down at the green stone in her hand. It had been jade... but now it was turning pale. She wondered... 

'Is it possible for the spirit of someone else to take up a new body, Elohir? Do the elves write of such?' Fae asked, looking up at him. A few strands of hair had fallen into her face, and a chill wind blew threw the garden, bellowing them sideways over her eyes. 

'I do not know... of elvenlore, there is none... yet they say in a family line, sometimes the spirit of a great member will return to one who looks like them and guide them in the direction they chose... as if making up for their personal mistakes by making sure their twin does not. Some say that Tinuviel has returned to guide Arwen... but if such is so, I know not.' 

That was the exact answer Fae did not want to here. Was it possible that because of the Soul Horse, First Rider Roccowendë was guiding her? She sighed, and put the necklace back on. She had Roccowendë's sword, her soul horse... and now, in green, her clothes resembled Roccowendë. She was seriously disturbed. 

'Why ask? Do you think that the Soul Horse makes you like Roccowendë, simply because you look like her? Unlikely.' Elohir asked. Fae shook her head, then looked up at him with her piercing gray eyes. 

'Not at all... it's just that I was born on the same day, I look like her, I carry her sword, her Soul Horse, and I see memories that are not my own. It's mere co-incidence, I am sure.' Fae looked down again, and, curious, pulled out the First Rider's sword. She looked carefully at the blade for the running red horses, but did not see them. She traced the side of her blade feeling for something... but she felt nothing. Sighing, she shrugged. Perhaps she was wrong. 

'Let's get to practice now, Elohir... I don't want to talk about it anymore.' Fae said softly, standing up. There were too many questions in her mind.   
---   
After Elohir had been inside the Soul Horse, Fae felt two new emotions- she felt depressed and moody, from learning her 'fate', and she also felt strangely watched over. She did not realize it, but the more she continued to learn from Rivendell, the more like the image of Roccowendë she became to Elohir. He remembered that Roccowendë had never married, and wondered if Fae would make the same choice. It was strange, but he felt they Fae and Roccowendë where the same being, though he knew it impossible. 

Fae also felt herself fall in love with Elohir- much to her own reluctance, she realized he _was_ the Laughing Man. And she he wasn't to be hers. She went to Arwen one day to seek council. They walked in her private garden, and the natural setting worked wonders to sooth her soul. 

'I... I feel as if I would go to the ends of the earth for him... but I am afraid of losing him after I have him. It's not so bad when he's not really mine... but... Arwen- what if he loved me, and then I lost him?' 

'You are faced with three choices, Fae Rohanna- deny yourself the joy of loving him for fear of your fate, love him and hope for the best- or love him and find a way to change your fate.' Arwen told her. Arwen seemed to know so much on this subject of loving a taboo. 

'I would deny myself to save him... but I can't stop loving him... I just can't help it, Arwen... I just...' 

'I understand... you are fated to doom... doomed to die without love... yet here you are, brimming with it... yet doom and fate are not irreversible. In the end, only Eru can see all ends... but others try their best. But the best seer can cast a vision wrong.' Arwen reminded her. 

'But what do I DO?' Fae asked impatiently. 

'First change your fate... then show him your love. Don't fight destiny... just change it.' Fae stared at Arwen, unsure what to think. 'It's not what it sounds... live not in denial, just live as life comes to you. Don't try so hard to change fate, or it will change in a way you did not intend.' 

The words stayed with Fae for a long time. Their impression was deep upon her, and much later in life she was still applying them.   
---   
When Fae became twenty-two, her time in Rivendell was over. The eleven years of her life she'd spent there made her a different person... she could walk, ride, fight, shoot, think, and speak like an elf. She had a sense of self-confidence and knowledge that few received. She had a true friend who had taught her everything. She had gone from a young child to a bright young woman with any sort of future she dreamed of ahead. 

The parting between Fae and Elohir was bitter to her. Of all her stored and saved memories, it was one that lingered with her for a long time- and she often dreamed of it. 

'Eleven years... that was my time in Rivendell. My promise. And to think... I was loathed to come here at the first... I have learned much under you, Elohir.' It was pre-dawn, and Fae was near the entrance to Rivendell. Elohir had ridden with her to say goodbye. 

'Far too short a time to spend with such excellent company. Are you sure you cannot stay?' Elohir asked. They were both dismounted. Fae looked deep into his face and felt herself falling in love... but pushed the thoughts away. 

'I cannot, I am truly sorry. I must go back to see my family... and to make a life for myself. Rest assured I won't waste my talents marrying some Rohannian man who will want me to sit at home all day... no, I doubtless will use my learned skills otherwise. I don't think I want to settle down for a good while anyway.' Fae told him. 

'I know... I am sorry I asked... but I will miss you, Rochwen. I have never had so good a friend as you. Will you come and visit me sometime? I may not be in Rivendell, but out and about... I wish to have some adventure to keep me occupied.' Without Fae to train, or be with, there was nothing left for him in Rivendell- he had not the head for the politics of the elves. 

'I promise...' She drifted off, staring deep into his eyes. The promise was good for more then just a visit... answering something else in her soul. She looked away, feeling out of sorts. 'Look for me on the horizon, Elohir. You won't be far from my heart.' She whispered, half to herself, then looked out on the horizon, towards Rohan. 'Well, the open road calls my name... I must be off.' Fae got ready to mount Saila and ride away, when Elohir grabbed her arm. Fae turned around. 

'Promise me you won't kill yourself or settle down before I see you again... all right, Fae?' A strange request- one that made little sense. But Elohir felt the need to have the promise- as if part of him wanted her to stay just as she was until they met again. 

'I promise, Elohir.' Fae repeated, then smiled at him, for he looked sad. She mounted Saila and took a few steps foreword on horseback. 'Valar ride with you, son of Elrond!' She called to him, her voice ringing through the early morning air. 

'And with you, sister of Roccowendë!' Elohir replied. Fae felt her heart skip a beat at the strange name, but Saila took the initiative and moved into a canter. 'Look for me on the horizon!' She called- and that was the last she was able.   
---   
Four years after Fae left Rivendell she found herself in Mirkwood, wandering the world. She had seen many places before when she had been twelve with Elohir, and had taken a route to revisit some, and see others she had missed. She drew into Mirkwood. Saila had bred with one of her father's horses and given birth to a young filly Fae had trained herself... Nureleme. Now, Saila rested in pleasant pastures on her father's land. 

While in Mirkwood, she came upon a group of elves, massed together to defend the land from orcs, whom they had drove off, but were certain to come again. She offered her services. The lead elf scoffed at her. 

'A mere mortal, helping elves? I fear we would _hinder_ you... we do not fight the way mortals do.' The elf told her highly. Fae stiffened. No one had told her Mirkwood elves were rude. 

'Indeed, a mere mortal would hinder elves... but I am not all I seem to be. I have ridden with Elohir, son of Elrond, of Rivendell, and know the ways of the elves. Test me if you wish.' Fae drew out The First Rider's sword. The elf was not impressed. 

'If are as you claim... then by all means- show us.' Fae contemplated the best way to go about it. She put away her sword, and drew out her bow. She pointed towards the light of a fire several meters away. 'My arrow will fly to the heart of the fire... Valar help me if my aim is not true, for I would have failed Elohir.' Fae flipped the arrow into her hands and strung it on her bow. She aimed it high into the air, and let it sail. 

Several elves protested as a swift arrow buried its way into the heart of their fire. Swift had been it's coming, and no one had expected it- least of all the keen-eared, keen-sighted elves. One managed to pluck it from the fire before it was ruined- and knew it was not the arrow of one of their elves. He brought it back to Fae, frowning. 

'So you can fire a bow... we shall put you with the archers.' The lead elf told her, pointing towards the archery lines some distance away. Fae, in disgust, flipped her dark brown cloak over her shoulder, and strode away silently towards the line. The elves there greeted her with enthusiasm, being short handed. 

It was not long before the first orcs came charging through the murky trees. Fae and the Elven archers loosed a mighty fall of arrows, and were swift to repeat the volley. Orcs fell beneath the power of the arrows, but many more replaced them. Soon they were out of archery range, and the archers had to fall back. Fae ran out of arrows. It was then she did something part of her knew was foolish, and part of her knew was the only choice. She hadn't much practice fighting hundreds of enemies all at once. 

Drawing out the Rochecet, and the Elohir's blade, she charged foreword, screaming bloody murder. Her battle cry rang throughout the misty air, vibrating through the trees- _On our honor!_ A blond head in the back ranks turned as he heard the battle cry, and broke formation. It was Elohir. 

Fae spun around, a deadly whirling dervish with her swords. Swift-footed like the elves, she plunged foreword, throwing herself at the orcs with deadly ferocity. At her frenzied and wild attack, many of the orcs turned and fled, forgetting it was just a woman. The others behind her fought in the wild of battle. Time slowed to mere slashing and hacking, ducking, weaving, leaping over bodies, spinning in a wild dervish. 

The orcs were not endless, as she imagined they were. Most of them had turned on their tale and fled back towards Mordor. The elves were engaged in taking out whatever little pockets were still left of resistance. Soon, there weren't any orcs left. Fae couldn't believe it- in the heat and rush of battle- her first real battle- she had lost control of herself. 

Moving away from the elves, she began to scream and slash at the air. There wasn't sound anymore- she was just making noise. Her adrenaline was still pumping loud and clear. She tripped in the semi-darkness and fell into a stream. The wet awoke her senses, and she fell back out of the water, panting heavily. She became aware that she was cut, bruised, and bleeding, and stood up. The light of the fires became obvious to her, and she turned to make for them. 

'Fae! Fae Rohanna!' A call split the air, shattering Fae's half-daze. It was Elohir. What was he doing here? Fae began to run towards the sound of the voice. 

'Elohir!' Fae called aloud, looking for him. In the gloom, she could barely see anything. 'It's me, Fae!' She stumbled around, trying to keep the light of the fires in view as she looked for him. 

As luck would have it, they ran into each other. Quite literally. Elohir loomed out of nowhere from one direction, and ran right into Fae. She pounced upon him, her swords poised, and realized it was he. Unbelievably glad, she put her swords away, and gave him a hand up. 

Elohir had quite a scare, and after he recognized Fae, he gave her a huge hug, inappropriate for an elf, but quite necessary, in his mind. 'Fae Rohanna... where have you been?' Elohir was so amazingly glad to see her, he forgot he hadn't been at Rivendell in the time she had been gone. 

'Your hurting me...' She complained. She was badly bruised on her left side, and the tight squeeze was pressing against the bruise. Embarrassed, Elohir let her go, and put his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the fire. 

'To answer your question... I've been everywhere but Mordor, Rivendell, and Lothlorien. Touring things, if you will. I had to retire Saila... her daughter's name is Nureleme. Went home, but it was too... idyllic... too quiet. I did breed Saila while there, and... waited for the birthing of her foal. Hadn't a thing to do while waiting.' Fae grumbled under her breath about the time wasted, but since it had nothing to do with him, Elohir paid it no mind. 

'Well, Rochwen, did you find anything in your travels?' Elohir asked her. Fae looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. 'I found some things... how dull it is to travel without a companion.' It was a sly hint- a question, a half-breathed prayer that he did not utter aloud. 

'I suppose I did... I found that after abandoning my comfort to travel, it was not pleasantries or formalities I missed... but good company.' She looked up at him, hinting herself, having missed his subtle idea. She didn't have far to look- really, she just stopped looking at the ground. 

'You'll have to tell me everything, Rochwen...' Elohir insisted. His arm tightened protectively around her, and Fae felt safe with him. Safe... and happy. 

'But that's a good deal, Elohir.' She replied. But she did sum it all up for him. They got back to the fire, and Fae began to clean her broadswords as she talked. Shortly after, the other elves left them and moved to other fires, leaving Fae and Elohir to themselves.   
---   
Too soon, Fae knew she had to be going. She and Elohir had waited for the Orcs to attack again, but nothing happened. So Fae got up, ready to go and make a life for herself- again. Elohir was loathed to leave her, but let her go her own way. He had tried to get her to travel with him- she'd refused. 

'Are you sure you can't travel with me?' Elohir asked sadly. 'And to where is it you go that calls you so?' He asked desperately. She'd been on his mind ever since she'd left... and he was frantic with the thought of losing her in Middle Earth again. 

'The road calls me... and you don't want to travel with me. I am a terrible road companion... I hurry to no where, and desire my own company too often... though I do miss your- I mean, you so when I am away.' Fae had almost said something else... but caught herself in time. There was no way Elohir could share feelings with her. She'd be better off not telling him. 

Elohir sighed. It was like she was trying deliberately to get rid of him! 'If you hurry to nowhere, why not take me along?' He asked hopefully. Fae felt torn- she wanted to be with him, but she knew having him around would make it harder... he was such a wonderful friend- she never wanted to lose that. 

'It just wouldn't work out, I'm afraid. Not for a while anyway.' Fae sighed. She felt strangely sad... and yet glad to go too. She loved his company, his smile, his laughter... she loved Elohir, but part of her couldn't stay with him. Not yet. 

'You must follow the open road, I see, Fae, for yours is a spirit of wandering... but remember- I will be near and dear to you, no matter how far you wander, Fae Rohanna.' Elohir whispered, sighing. Much to her surprise, he pulled her towards him. Fae felt her heart leap again... she loved him so much! She couldn't stand it. 

At some point in their conversation, her chain had slipped out of her shirt. It hung down at her heart, and Elohir reached down and touched the green horse. Fae registered a sort of shock running through her as he touched it. He'd never done so while she was _wearing_ it. Last time he'd picked it up, bad things had happened. 

'That, Fae Rohanna... contains your very soul. All that you are, all your dreams... everything you want to be is contained in that horse, for it hangs on your heart. Am I there?' He whispered. Fae could not respond. Elohir held onto her with one hand, and, with the other, pulled out a chain of his own. On it was the flat, elongated mark of an elf- the immortality necklace. 

'This is my soul... you are here, always a part of me. Though you may be across Middle Earth, you will never be farther away then my heart.' Fae finally understood all the missing pieces- why he wanted to travel with her... why he was so reluctant to leave her... and her own thoughts became exposed to him. 

Elohir was telepathic. He knew what she really wanted- him. She wanted him as she could not have him- he knew she wanted immortality... to say yes, but would not ask. His own necklace hung down low, as if attracted to Fae's horse. They touched, so close were they dangling, and there was a sort of electric shock between Fae and Elohir. They knew each other's thoughts, and were all the more dear to each other for it. 

Then Elohir kissed her quietly. It was not spectacular or amazing, or life changing. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and it was over with. He pulled way from her, but his chain got tangled with his a moment, as if his soul clung onto Fae even as he let go. 

'Go... please...' Elohir whispered softly, following her with his eyes. 'Before I do something stupid.' 

Fae mounted Nureleme and spurred her away. She turned, and this time, she was crying. He stood, his face still, solid- untouched. After looking back, she turned foreword, and did not see Elohir, son of Elrond, until she became part of a much greater picture... a much greater plan, that neither had foreseen. 

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Middle Earth, Rivendell, Elves, Rohan, Elohir, Arwen, etc... my references to most objects [exceptions noted] aren't mine either... They are all copyright property of Tolkien Estate- and I am not trying to violate any copyright! It is in my respect for J.R.R. Tolkien's work that this story came into being. I only claim to have created The First Rider, Fae Rohanna, Soul Horses, and this personal interpretation of characters and places by J.R.R Tolkien. Thank-you for reading this story. Please send your comments to **dv_sim@yahoo.com**. Address them to _K.M_. Thank-you._


End file.
